


Homestuck: Rebound.

by Banyonkanyonk



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck Aftermath
Genre: Tags will be updated as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banyonkanyonk/pseuds/Banyonkanyonk
Summary: Your timeline was doomed.Until it got saved by a magic flying creature.What are our favourite trolls and humans doing?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Homestuck: Rebound.

Your name is **Sollux Captor.**

You are **half blind **and you are currently **piloting a spaceship around the universe.**

Barely.

The stars bore you, in this empty, dull galaxy you're currently residing in. You may not look like you know how to pilot a spaceship, but you can pilot a fucking spaceship. Before all of the catastrophes that happened, you had an amazing amount of coding and programming knowledge. Piloting a spaceship would be a piece of cake right? Well since you're half blind, the job was a lot harder. But you got out of it eventually.

Actually, you'd rather not talk about the past. Or the different timelines. It makes holes burn in your brain, maybe a few more than there already were there. Talk about dying, twice, and knowing exactly when and where is haunting. The ill voices that would always float around in your subconsciousness, you hate to think about it. Being the mage of doom had a price. But who are you to whine about it? Being the whatever of whatever had a price, everything has a price. Well, maybe not actual money, but you realise you get the point.

You look outside, it's still the same bore. Humans always used to tell you fairy tales that you could wish on stars and something will happen. Well there are over a billion stars right outside, so if you wish on every one of them then maybe a billion wishes could come true right? No of course not, what are you thinking? But then again it is nice to think of something different than death and doom and stuff. Seriously, that stuff would get gruesome, especially when you were trying to concentrate. Not only were there stars outside, but different planets, which you could easily travel to. However you decide to stay inside your own comfort of your spaceship. It was a little bit dangerous, but you were basically a super engineer by this point. Besides, you can fucking fly. You might be trying your best to get your shit together and get your powers back after saving everyone's asses from a fucking meteor the size of Earth's United States of America, who could blame you? But still there was no oxygen outside dumbass, no matter if you can barely fly or barely use Psiioniics anymore. 

Enough being cynical Captor, let's go and get your shit together. As much as you enjoy sipping the strange space beverage and sitting in your control room, you need to get moving. You swivel your stereotypical space chair over to your complicated pad of controls. Of course, these were easy for you to read, as you swiftly tapped your fingers over the keys. You put your ship on autopilot to travel to a friendly planet, maybe you'd see your friend there. 

You get up from your chair, with a headache and a sigh. There is absolutely no way that the incredible mage of doom is going out looking like this. You may be out of your mind, but you still have a thing for the ladies... You think. Honestly, after all that's happened, you don't really care for these kinds of things anymore. Right now, your Quadrants are completely empty. Contrasting their previous state, where they were all filled. You're not going to explain what happened to them though. 

AUGH! You have to stop drifting off at your random points. You can't go wandering around planets in this old bloodstained shirt, which you basically sleep in now. You know the bloodstain on this shirt is disgusting, but please you have tried with all your best to get the stain out. So now your favourite shirt is completely wrecked, wonderful. You remember an old friend had made you a hoodie, still with your sign on and everything. She thought it'd be more stylish since you came to her before you head out on your brain-dead journey. 

When you walked into your makeshift bedroom, honestly you were ready to sleep. You were always ready to sleep. But you couldn't yet. It may always be dark outside but you can damn well tell the time, sometimes. You stare at your bed for a while but soon dismiss it, as you've just piloted to a planet you idiot. You pull your shirt off and throw it somewhere on the room. There was a mirror behind you, come on you couldn't resist to take a peek. You sigh, you're an absolute mess. You're not too far off from nine sweeps old now, and no doubt you'll live for longer. Even if your poor ancestor only lived for nine. 

Mustard coloured grub scars lay on your waist, every troll had those, so you couldn't exactly hate on that. You were still rather tall and slim, even if you were okay with your height you're surprised your rib cage isn't poking out from how slim you actually were. You hated this part, but oh, your face was where it all went downhill. Because you're coming up to nine sweeps, small amounts of hair began to develop on your chin and you hated it. Well at least you aren't human, or else there'd probably be gross spots on your face everywhere. Your eyes were dead, with black circles under them both. As much as you had what could be described as a 'fetish' for duality, you hated them with a passion. Your one red and one blue eye was much cooler, and your reflection felt more vibrant. Contrasting with whatever the hell you were looking at here. Your eyes looked zombies, one black and one a pale red, that was where you were getting your sight back. 

You coughed at your reflection, and turned away. Slipping on the handmade hoodie from your friend, you walk over to a desk. You had left your signature visor glasses here, although sometimes you cringe at them when you look at them. You're not too sure where the broker got them from, but you bought them and told them that the owner seemed familiar. You actually got them for half price. You slipped them on, and pushed them up with your claw. The vibrant shield hid your rotting upper face.

You walk your way over to the bathroom, right beside your bedroom. Today must hate you, because there's another mirror just above the sink. You lean over the sink, and wow you can really catch a glimpse onto the whole lot of ugly sitting on your face. 

Out of nowhere, everything starts going dizzy. Damnit, not again. The lights start flickering in just the bathroom, but not your bedroom. Pain and blood starts to shoot to your head, making you groan in pain. You let out a slightly lisped "Fuck," and start to lose balance and control. You grip onto the sink hard to keep yourself from toppling over, you're surprised you haven't broken this thing already. Your head felt like everything at once. Your vision was going green and blue and there was spots everywhere. The golden lights of the bathroom became dim and what you swore was a bit of lightning flickered from your covered eyes. You eventually fully leaned over the sink, and began to cough. What came out of your mouth every time you had one of these moments was... Interesting to say the least. It was a mixture of blood and some other substance that wandered around in your corpse-like being. The golden substance spewed out onto the sink, wow that's really fucking gross.

You start panting, you were basically used to these sudden spurs of whatever they were. You wiped your mouth with a nearby towel and let the sink run to clear out your internal fluids, whatever they were. The sink was really loud, from where you were wiping your mouth, you looked at the liquids coming out of it. Back on Alternia, the water wasn't nowhere near as clean and as pure as this. It was probably acidic. But then again, you're a lowblood, so you never really went near the water back on Alternia. You refuse to even call that place your home anymore. You turn the tap off, and walk out of the bathroom, turning off the lights.

Going back into your bedroom, you glance at a picture on your small cabinet beside your bed. Your fingers graze over the picture frame, which ended up going to fully grab it. Yourself, and two rather attractive trolls were in the picture, both female. Both had long and radiant black hair, just like all trolls do. You were in the middle. On the left, was a girl dressed in a red flannel shirt, and white jeans and on your right, a girl wearing goggles and a pink dress. Both of these girls had a sense of adventure, and often dragged you out on their quests. Both were bubbling bundles of joy, and kind of made you emotional thinking about them. You remember how they both smelled of... Okay now that's really creepy you pervert. 

You really hated those days when you were six sweeps. You were really dorky and this big pervert. 

You're not too sure why you even started a rivalry with Eridan anyway. 

Now you feel like it's dumb to fight over girls, even if they were flattered.

Your spaceship suddenly shook violently, looks like you had appeared at the planet. Quicker than you hoped, actually. You put the picture down and rushed over to the control room, spinning in your chair and grabbing the piloting controls. It looked like a Play Station controller, except way cooler. Human game consoles sucked anyway. You had visited lots of planets before this one, so you just did what you usually did. You carefully piloted the spaceship into a space on the planet, giving a sigh of relief that you hadn't destroyed any of it at all. It was like human parking except for with a much much bigger car. Hey, why are you comparing all of your settings to human settings anyway? It's not like humans are advanced enough to even come as far as trolls have came yet. Well, not the ones that you haven't met.

You stood up, looking outside to a completely different setting. The grass was green on this planet, not like the purple on Alternia. It felt much more relaxing than the bright colours from there. The sky was an elegant but dark blue, and grey clouds passed across. This planet had no moons, that was why most space-dwellers came to this planet temporarily. Yes, you have been on this planet before, just not in a while. You didn't do much at all the last time you were here, all you did was buy some supplies and leave. Maybe you'll have a little fun this time, it's the least you can do.

Maybe you'll go to a bar and have a drink or something. Since you're coming up to nine sweeps you might as well celebrate a little bit. You remember the last time you were here, there was a crowd of drunks in the bars. There were signs plastered all over the place that the drinking age was eight sweeps, for your troll kind anyway. You swore you would've gone in there for a drink, but since the place was so rowdy, and you were upset and tired you decided against it. Probably for the best for you and your dignity. Because of your introverted nature, you guess this would be a little bit of a challenge for you. You kind of wish you just so happened to see someone you knew there to make everything all better. But then again you sound like you're babysitting someone's grub or you are the grub, you childish thing. 

A banging on the door of your ship snaps you out of your dream like state. Guess from all of the dreaming you forgot to pay for a ticket, maybe the person thought you were dying or something. You begin walking to the entrance/exit of your cosy ship, and look at the keypad next to it. The keypad looks for various pay machines, in which you pay for an overnight ticket. You don't want to pilot your ship after staying on this damned planet, it tires you out from all the constant anxiety you feel here. But, you must proceed on your soulless adventure to god knows where.

What are you adventuring for anyway?


End file.
